Garfield C. Moran
| extra2=| bounty= | strong points=| devil fruit= | }} Introduction Garfield C. Moran is the Captain and "King" of the mafia-family-like pirate crew, the Moran Family Pirates. He is commonly referred to as being the Marble Miracle because of his devil fruit. Appearance Garfield is an extremely large, dark skinned man. He has a large mustache, pointing up like two boar tusks. His eyes are yellow, and black, giving him a demonic appearance. He is rather tall as well, being actually as tall as Whitebeard himself. He walks around shirtless and barefoot with a tattered jacket and pants as his only clothing, save for his jewelry. Personality Garfield is a ruthless tyrant who rules his Family/Crew with an iron fist. He does not care much for anything aside from the state of his Family, though not caring for any of its members. In fact, he will actually execute them for trivial matters, such as not moving aside when they see him comming(even if they do NOT see him comming), or even if he does not like his food, regardless of who prepared it. He uses fear to keep all his pirates in line, and acts as a dictator towards them, making sure his word is law. He doesn't even care for his own son, Atlas Moran, though tries to make sure that his son is ready to rule the Family in the same manner he does. He has also expressed a desire to live forever, no matter the cost. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Garfield belives that the true way to fight is hand to hand combat, and is very proficient at it despite having no particular style. He uses his Marble powers to enhance his attacks, along with Haki, making blows absolutely devistating. Physical Strength Garfield is an immensly powerful man, being able to shatter buildings, machines, steel and even put a considerably large dent in a mountain without effort. He can enhance this with his marble powers, making it much more deadly. And even further with his Haki, as he can combine it with his marble abilities as well. This is enough to even break smash a marine vessel to splinters. Agility While not naturally fast, Garfield can use Soru. This makes him much faster, but he can only use it sparingly, as it actually puts a strain on him. Endurance Garfield is very durable both due to his Marble powers and his Haki, which grant him a large quantity of endurance. He is able to simply walk through gunfire after activating his Marble abilities, as the parmecia fruit is special in that the hardness of his Marble is based on his raw physical strength. He casually stood in a group of marines attacking him with guns, swords and cannons, not reciving any damage from them. Devil Fruit For further information: Māburu Māburu No Mi Garfield's devil fruit is special, as it is based on his own Physical strength. Thus, it is actually considerably hard, even for marble. Haki Busōshoku Haki He has mastarded this haki, and uses it in fighting to enhance both his strength and his Devil Fruit ability. He can use this to great effect, coating his entire body with it. He also has been able to somehow make it spontaneously catch fire without moving, though how he does this is unknown. Haōshoku Haki Garfield has the ability to use this, and can knock out over 10,000 people with it. He does this rarely, but will use it if he wishes to speak to someone alone without his crew knowing, despite the fact that he can simply tell them to leave. Relationships Crew Garfield actually cares little for his crew, not caring about their lives and even executing them himself for trivial reasons. However, he does see them as his subordinates, and becomes enraged if any of them is attacked and will attack anybody who touches his men. Family Atlas Moran Garfield is Atlas's father, though he still does not care much for him. He views his son only in the light that he will eventually Garfield's place, and therefore tries to mold him into a ruthless person like himself, though this fails regularly. Enemies Lawrence Family Pirates The Moran Family Pirates is the rival family to the Lawrence Family Pirates, meaning that there is bad blood between them. He attacks any ships of there's on sight, not caring who's aboard. He detests everyone in the family, willing to risk getting caught up in a war to attack them if they happen to be even remotely close to there. Whitebeard Pirates Garfield hates Whitebeard, seeing him as a rival. He wishes to claim the title of The Strongest Man In The World for himself. However, he wished to do this by his own power, as he was shown angry by the fact that Whitebeard was killed during the Marineford War, and hates both the Marines and Blackbeard due to this. History Character Design I wanted to make a character who was powerful and antagonistic, without making them a truely evil. This character is that, as his intentions are solely for the benefit of his Family, wishing it to be the strongest there is, but his methods show curruption and antagonistic traits easily. Major Battles Garfield vs Whitebeard(Numerous Times. All either lost or draw) Garfield vs David Lawrence sr. (Won) Garfield vs Himei Raven, Kyle Taylor, Raidou Kamen and Yoh Tymann(Draw) Trivia *The picture is of Jinpachi Mishima from the Tekken video game series. Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User